A loved one in LA
by Sabbi.Dk
Summary: V-day broken up and alone.   Holden is on a plane to LA.  Sean is trying to figure out what to do with his career in danger, and not being able to really be with Holden because of who he is.  One week ago,they broke up trough both still wants to be togeth
1. Valentines day morning

_**I do not own anything.**_

_**I apologize if this first chapther( im planing on making it more than one chapther, if anyone like it) seem to similar to the movie(it thats not allowed on ,then please tell me. : D )**_

_**There may be errors with grammar, Grammatical tense(past,future and such things) ,a few spelling mistakes and where commas (this ",") should be because English is not my first language. **_

_**Anyway enough of my babbling.**_

_**This is my first story on and i hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>On a plane to Los Angeles.<strong>

A voice was heard over the speakers on the plane troughwards Los Angeles on February 14th.

"_**Good morning everyone. This is your captain speaking.**_

**_Hope you had an opportunity to get a little rest. we also wanted to wish everyone a happy Valentine`s Day. _"**

Holden Wilson was asleep in his seat.

The captain was heard over the speakers again.

"_**we've still got another six hours before we reach our final destination of Los Angeles...**_

_**Where the weather is expected to be warm and sunny after a three days of rain."**_

Holden squinted as the sun shined in on him from the plane window and hit his eyes.

He was dressed in a suit with a black vest and blue shirt.

Someone, most likely a stewardess had placed a blanket over him and the woman beside him.

Holden raised his right arm from the blanket and tried to reach the window and pull down the curtain.

He couldn't reach it, and the woman beside him was asleep on his shoulder.

So he then,while sticking out his tongue,lifted his left leg to try and reach it with his feet.

He almost had it,when the woman next to him woke up.

"what are you doing?"The woman said surprised.

"im sorry, i was just trying to close the window" he put his foot back on the floor.

Holden sat up properly in his chair.

"im sorry" She said.

"for leaning on my shoulder?" he replied.

He looked friendly at the red haired next to him.

She was a soldier.

He could tell by the uniform,she was wearing.

"on an 14 hour flight thats the least i can do" He said

She didnt reply.

A few minutes later it turns out her name is Kate.

She is a captain of the U. and in active duty.

There was a few seconds of silents.

"You have a loved one in L.A ?" Holden asked her, not if it was a husband or a special someone, but someone had to be the reason,she would be home for this day.

again Kate didnt answer, Holden took a deep breath.

"well I`m sure he will be happy to see you." Holden said.

Holden trought of Sean.

A week ago,he himself had a loved one in LA too.

They had had an argument and the outcome was that Holden had broke up with him.

He had seen Sean`s last football game and knew the media was going to be after him for a while.

He didnt know if it was the break up, that had influenced Sean `s game or not,but Holden felt sorry for him because of the game.

The thought of his once loved one made him look down on his hands,Holden bit his lower lip.

Kate only was in LA for one night, it turned out.

"fourteen-hour flight both ways just for one night, thats commitment " Holden looked at her smiled and nodded.

Again it made him think of Sean.

Commitment was,what he had been missing from the short blond haired ex boyfriend of his.

"your on facebook?"he then said with a smile.

Kate smiled & laughed.

She wasn't quite the talker,he thought to himself.

**Mainwhile.**

It was warm,that February morning in Malibu.  
>Sean Jackson were on his way home from his run on the beach.<p>

The last few days of rain had stood in the way of his daily run on the beach, which lay directly in front of his house.

The rain had not affected Sean so much.  
>It had fitted fine with his mood for the last couple of days.<p>

Sean ran through the sand up to his house by the sea.  
>He was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and white jogging shoes.<p>

Sean had disappeared into his own thoughts.

He didn't even looked at his neighbor,who were doing arobic with a few of her friends on arobic balls,when he ran by.

He began to slowed down as he reached his terrace.

Minutes later he walked out of the shower in his bathroom with a towel around him, he could hear his bedroom TV from there .

He heard the female news reporters words :

**"With football season officially over,the only question is what will quarterback Sean Jackson do? "**

He walked over to the sink and took his toothbrush.

Sean began to brush his teeth.

The voice was heard once again.

**" ****a devastating loss in the championships game last week leaves his future in question."**

A few seconds later, Sean spotted the second mug at the long basin, where Holden `s toothbrush still was remained.

**" ****at age 35, hes one of the oldest quarterbacks in the league..."...**

"35 wasnt old, and he wasnt that bad, he just had a really bad game" Sean trought .

His head had been somewhere else in the past week, and it had influenced on his playing skills.

But by now Sean had stopped to listening to the TV and reached out for Holden`s toothbrush.

Sean missed him alot but he was pretty sure that Holdnt wouldnt be coming back.

So he picked it up, looked at it and threw the purple toothbrush in the trash.

Sean went into the bedroom and looked at tv screen, the news reporter was still talking about him.

There was showing a footage of him signing autographs at practice two weeks ago, and the text down in the corner next to the channel's logo was : Sean Jackson retire?.

Sean walked closer to the tv and looked irritated at the screen .


	2. Leads you to where you belong

im sorry if this chapther & how Holden and Sean meet seems unrealistic or cheesy.

I have so difficult figuring out ideas to why they will broke up.

any ideas? please tell me or else i hope you will like what i end up writing in chapther 3 .

Again gramma and stuff are not my strongest side in writing.

* * *

><p>The sun rises and sets every day just as life has its ups and downs, but there are always a new day tomorrow after yesterday's difficulties.<p>

Sean thought to himself as he walked out on his balcony terrace that sunny February morning in 2011.

Sean looked at the place on the beach in front of his house where he had meet Holden for the first time.

There weren't many people on the beach that day.

He could just imagine how it had looked the year before when he had meet Holden and Kara down on the beach.

Sean had never been a big poet or philosopher but he (just as everybody else) knew that life wasn't simple even if people thought you had everything just because you had fame.

But fate or something so simple as running your daily run on the beach and meeting your publicist and closest friend Kara on that one run, can lead you to the person that you belong with.

That was what happened to Sean.

**February 2010(one year earlier than the movie is set).**

"_**Hey "Kara waved to Sean, who was running in her direction.**_

"_**I can't come to you "I hate valentine's day "party I'm sorry, I have to work tomorrow. But I promise I will come next year if I'm still single by then" Sean head the tall man with the short brown hair say just as he close enough to hear their conversation.**_

_**Not that Sean understood why Kara`s friend would be single, because he was quite handsome.**_

"_**Hey Kara" Sean greeted her, as he reaches her and her friend by the sea.**_

"_**I'm Sean," Sean friendly reached a hand out to the man beside Kara.**_

"_**I'm Holden" Holden took his hand and shook it. "your one of Kara`s friends?"**_

"_**Yes I am" Sean replied, the man did not know who he was, and Sean liked that.**_

"_**well I was nice meeting you Sean" Holden smiled, blond haired man was properly out of his league even if the guy was gay, but Holden couldn't deny that he wish he didn't have to leave and properly never meet Sean again.**_

"_**Nice meeting you to Holden "Sean smiled his most charming smile.**_

"_**Kara I have to get back to work, but I will talk with you later all right?"**_

"_**Sure I call you later" **_

_**Sean looked after Holden who walked up the beach and disappeared behind houses at the beach.**_

"_**Should I set you two up on a date?" Kara asked.**_

_**Sean turned his head again from where Holden had disappeared and looked shocked at Kara.**_

"_**Doesn't worry he is just like you, and he can keep a secret, I promise." Kara said and smiled at him.**_

_**Sean looked at her surprised **_

"_**Sure if he wants to" Sean said knowing Kara knew that Sean preferred to keep his personal life private. **_

Sean snapped out of his flashback.

Sean leaned his arms on the drums on his balcony just, as his neighbor asked him the same question for the thousand times.

For the thousand and one time, Sean just smiled friendly and came up with an excuse for why he couldn't (and not the real reason why he wouldn't want to come over to her house, trough she probably would stop asking then) come over for a swim.

Sean excuse today was that he had a lot going on, and truth be told he had, that and he was running out of will power, why wouldn't the woman just give up?

He took his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and dialed Kara's work number.

He had to talk to her about the media blitz that had begun on his career.

But Sean didn't know if he wanted to save his career or just retire, because Sean didn't became a professional football player for the money or the fame, he did it because he loved the game.

One thing he did know was that, he missed Holden and wanted to get him back.


End file.
